Photovoltaic installations and wind farms have gained popularity as alternative methods of power generation. Recent efforts in the search for suitable sources of renewable energy as substitutions for more archaic sources of power generation such as the burning of coal, petroleum, and natural gas has placed both photovoltaic power and wind power in the forefront of technological research.